Battle of Freeman City
The Battle of Freeman City was a decisive battle that took place in 2050 between the Human Resistance, the Frontier Empire, and the UIS. It saw the defeat of a major Frontier/UIS force, and the beginning of the Frontiers fall in their rain over Earth. Origin of Freeman City Freeman City was formed shortly after the world's defeat in the Seven-Day War and the signing of the Human and Frontier Unification Act in the United Nations embassy in New York City, New York between UN leaders and the (known) Frontier leaders. Freeman City began its construction in the late 2020s, and was finished in a matter of months. It became the capital of the Earth colony for the Frontier Empire and the UIS, and also saw mass production of weapons, equipment, and so on for both humans and Frontier. The population of Freeman City grew to 7 million by the 2030s, and at the start of the Revolution had reached 9 million in total, making it one of the most populated cities in the Earth colony. The Resistance's Plan The Human Resistance, a freedom-fighting organisation born out of the ashes of the old world, planned an invasion of Freeman City a few weeks before the Revolution took place in 2049. Similar to the Viet Cong's plan during the Tet Offensive, resistance fighters would go undercover, and infiltrate the populace, planting explosives, and other deadly traps on key buildings. Meanwhile another group, code-named: Redwatch, would infiltrate a UIS weapons asylum and take control of PSM's and fire them at Moon Alpha I. With the plan set in motion, the Resistance took charge, and began its operation to reclaim its former nation, and to show the enslaved that there was hope of taking down the Frontier Empire, and proving to them the inhabitants they enslaved could beat them at their own game. The Battle Begins In the early hours of the morning, citizens fled in terror as fighting broke out between the Human Resistance and the Frontier. The Frontier Enforcement Corps or FEC for short, was the main regiment of the Frontier army stationed in Freeman City, serving as both military and police. Caught off-guard by the guerrilla soldiers, the FEC deployed Sabretooth's to inflict mass damage on the Resistance, but this held to no avail. Unfortunately for the Resistance, their luck wasn't all hopeful, as Mark Jolts, the founder and figure head of the Human Resistance was killed by Sabretooth's, dying from multiple shots. His death did not go in vain however. Though the leader died, the Resistance held strong as Isaac Shepherd became the new leader of the Resistance, and commanded for all fighters to charge into the centre of the city. The Frontiers rain was falling down on them. Redwatch's Success Redwatch: an elite sabotage and reconnaissance unit of the Human Resistance, managed to break into the UIS' weapons asylum with minimal casualties. Killing any Frontier personnel, Redwatch took command of the Prototype Space Missiles (PSM) and got ready to launch them. However, due to the battle alerting regional Frontier personnel, soldiers of the regional corps broke in, and began to inflict mass casualties on Redwatch who were caught off-guard like the FEC. Losing key members, a wounded commander managed to launch 3 PSM's up to Moon Alpha I before being executed himself alongside the rest of Redwatch, ending their organisation, but not their legacy. Meanwhile on Moon Alpha I, the UIS was alerted to the incoming missiles, and as evacuations were prepared, the first missile struck, destroying a quarter of the escape pods, and base. The second and third soon followed, bringing more chaos to the base, and ended the UIS' involvement on Earth, crippling the Frontiers supply-line. The Victor After constant hours if not days of fighting in the streets, houses, and sewers of Freeman City, the Human Resistance stood victorious. Though casualties were in the thousands, and the Resistance lost more than the Frontier and UIS they had beaten the Frontier, and brought independence to the city. In doing so, a majority of Freeman City's populace joined the ranks of the insurgency, boosting manpower, and resources. But, the victory came at a cost. Mark Jolts: the founder, and first leader of the Human Resistance had a statue built in his honour in the centre of the city. The members of Redwatch, the elite unit of the insurgency, had a museum section dedicated to their cause, and legacy. After many years of fighting, the Revolution ended in 2055 with the Frontier and UIS withdrawing their forces from Earth, granting it independence, and freedom in exchange for cooperation in rebuilding the planet, and helping the people.